Usuário:AtMisaelChannel
LUTO É com pesar que noticiamos o falecimento de nosso grande contribuidor, AtMisaelChannel, que ocorreu em 18 de novembro de 2017. Seu perfil de usuário será mantido como um memorial para os amigos que ele fez na comunidade e a sua participação na construção da The Sims Wiki. CSSPrincipal Sobre mim= |espécie = Humano |pele = Morena |peso = Normal |física = Pouco músculo |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Pretos |signo = Touro |aspiração = Riqueza |traço1 = Tímido |traço2 = Avoado |traço3 = Ambicioso |traço4 = Mago da Informática |traço5 = Cozinheiro Nato |traçoescondido1 = Apreciador de Pizza |traçoescondido2 = Roqueiro |desejo = Ator Superastro |música = Pop |comida = Hambúrguer |cor = Verde-Limão |grupo1 = Nerd |aparição = The Sims Brasil |jogabilidade = Townie |vizinhança = Belavista }} Arquivo:Prumofofo..gif Bem-vindo, . O meu nome é AtMisaelChannel, porém sou mais conhecido como Misael, e eu amoooooooooooo a série The Sims desde pequenininho =D Eu sou administrador da Wiki junto a Panerai, Mar99 wiki, João.b e MorgaineLeFay. :) Além do The Sims, eu também adorooooo assistir The Walking Dead, Kenan & Kel, Gravity Falls, Phineas e Ferb e jogar Donkey Kong, Super Mario, GTA, Roller Coaster Tycoon e Age of Empires. Eu, as vezes, costumo falar muito Espanhol e Inglês (quase fluente) e muitas outras línguas, como italiano e francês. Eu amooooo visitar as Wikis internacionais de The Sims *-* Como descobriu o The Sims? Eu conheci o TS (2, claro) através do meu irmão idiota, se não me engano, no final de Outubro de 2007, que ficava jogando na Família Caputo onde tinha Goneril Caputo, Albânio Caputo e tal, uns Sims do estoque de famílias. u.u Ele (meu irmão) havia instalado um jogo que dava pra construir casas, ir para os lugares, dançar, comer, beber, eu achei bem diferente dos jogos que costumava jogar na internet, eu não o conhecia, daí ele me chamou e me mostrou, e eu adorei. ^-^ Por incrível que pareça, eu aprendi a jogar sozinho, fuçando mesmo, meu irmão nunca me ensinou a jogar (e.e) e sim eu ficava apenas observando-o jogar, e o jogo consumiu horas e horas do meu tempo, pois era incrível, eu nunca havia jogado nada igual na vida *----* Durante meus aniversários, festas, churrascos, tudo quanté coisa que rolava aqui pra casa, eu nunca dei atenção de verdade, mas sim ao jogo, pois era beeeeeeeeem divertido (bem, eu pegava comida e voltava pro jogo xD). Eu costumava jogar mais ele no pc do irmão (sim, na época eu nem tinha pc) :P Uma das primeiras famílias que joguei no TS², em Belavista, foi a Família dos Encantos, na qual tinha a Lílite dos Encantos, Ângela, Daniel e Maria José. Eu os achava bem engraçados, e a história deles me comovia bastante. No começo do jogo, eu sempre escolhia a opção de revisar papéis no trabalho da Maria José, a Catarina chegava, eu mandava Daniel ficar aos beijos com ela e fazer oba-oba, e ela sempre chegava e flagrava traição, daí sempre tive que sair sem salvar, ô raiva! :@ Anos depois, 2009, eu jogava o TS³ sorrateiramente no pc do meu irmão (sim, eu ficava escondido :3) pois o meu pc, que eu havia ganhado, era bem fraco, e não aguentava nem o The Sims 1 direito. Eu o olhava jogar e gostava, porém, eu queria é jogar, mas ele, nunca deixava. Quando ele ia pra igreja ou saia para outro lugar, eu ligava o pc dele (tinha senha e eu sabia :p) e jogava-o. Tinha câmera em casa, e eu sempre olhava pra ela pra ver se ele vinha. Eu amavaaaaaaaaaa jogar :3 Eu conheci o TS¹ em 2008, e ficava intrigado com o jogo, sempre quis jogar, e, apesar do que os outros dizem á respeito dos gráficos, eu achei ele o máximo *u* porém, vivia tentando consegui-lo mas infelizmente nada... Portanto, em 2009 eu consegui ter ele e instalar ele e eu adoreeeei, eu vivia inventando histórias (e vendo) com os Novato, e visitando fã-sites de The Sims. Foi daí que eu passei a gostar deles ainda mais. :D Muitos e muitos anos se passaram, e eu nunca deixei de jogar The Sims, um minuto sequer. Cheguei a ficar viciado no jogo. Tive todas as expansões e coleções de toda a série The Sims, desde 1 até o 3. Me lembro que eu ficava ansioso para acordar e ir direto para o computador, jogar The Sims. Quando eu não o jogava, eu chorava, ou fazia outra coisa, tipo fazer umas receitinhas na cozinha com minha mãe ou ir brincar. Infelizmente, nunca joguei o The Sims Histórias e nem jogos para consoles do mesmo. :/ Eu espero ter ótimas emoções e muitas coisas novas para contar aqui, com vocês, quando o The Sims 4 for lançado, em 2014! Enfim, está é a minha história. Mesmo não sendo rico para ter jogos originais ou uma conta no site oficial do The Sims 3, isso nunca me impediu de ser feliz, jogando-o. The Sims com certeza fez parte da minha vida, desde bem pequeno, foi um excelente jogo pra mim e sempre será, assim como muitos outros jogos que eu jogava. Como conheceu a The Sims Fanon Wiki? Bem, obrigado á você, que tenha lido minha história até aqui, afinal, eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra contar, e The Sims é um jogo bem interessante e eu sempre quis compartilhar o que eu achei dele. Nos vemos em outra hora! :) '-- AtMisaelChannel' |-| Fanons= : Veja mais em: Conteúdo de AtMisaelChannel. Simséries *Geração por Geração: A Família Novato (encerrada) *A História de Olívia Espectro (em progresso) *A Vida de Credosvalda - Uma Vida de Encrencas (em progresso) *Bullying (em progresso) *'Belavista Running' Up' (em breve) *'The Rocks: Universitários no Rock' (em breve) *'Incertezas' (em breve) *'A Viúva' (em breve) *'Chuvisca' (em breve) Sims *Marble Possact *Jô Milton *Tatiana Castillo *Credosvalda Morello Famílias *Família Possact *Família dos Montes *Núcleo A Terceira Idade *Família Ocoxixodeumagranderatoeira Vizinhança *Sedona Clique para ler: link=http://pt-br.simsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bullying|350px link=Geração por Geração: A Família Novato|350px link=A História de Olívia Espectro|350px link=Belavista Running' Up|350px |-| Simologia= Personalidade Habilidades Interesses |-| Meus Jogos= :Veja uma lista completa de todos os jogos que possuo. The Sims *''The Sims Coleção Completa'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 2 *''The Sims 2'' 15px|Instalado Pacotes de Expansão *''Vida de Universitário'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida Noturna'' 15px|Instalado *''Aberto para Negócios'' 15px|Instalado *''Bichos de Estimação'' 15px|Instalado *''Quatro Estações'' 15px|Instalado *''Bon Voyage'' 15px|Instalado *''Tempo Livre'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida de Apartamento'' 15px|Instalado Coleção de Objetos *''Diversão em Família'' 15px|Instalado *''Glamour'' 15px|Instalado *''Festa de Natal'' 15px|Instalado *''Celebrações!'' 15px|Instalado *''Estilo Teen'' 15px|Instalado *''H&M Fashion'' 15px|Instalado *''Cozinhas & Banheiros Design de Interiores'' 15px|Instalado *''Lar IKEA'' 15px|Instalado * Mansões e Jardins 15px|Instalado The Sims Histórias * Histórias da Vida 15px|Desinstalado *''Histórias de Bichos'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Histórias de Náufragos'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 3 *''The Sims 3'' 15px|Instalado Pacotes de Expansão *''Volta ao Mundo'' 15px|Instalado *''Ambições'' 15px|Instalado *''Caindo na Noite'' 15px|Instalado *''Gerações'' 15px|Instalado *''Pets'' 15px|Instalado *''Showtime'' 15px|Instalado *''Sobrenatural'' 15px|Instalado *''Estações'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida Universitária'' 15px|Instalado *''Ilha Paradisíaca'' 15px|Instalado *''No Futuro'' 15px|Instalado Coleções de Objetos *''Vida em Alto Estilo'' 15px|Instalado *''Acelerando'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida ao Ar Livre'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida Urbana'' 15px|Instalado *''Suíte de Luxo'' 15px|Instalado *''Katy Perry Mundo Doce'' 15px|Instalado *''Diesel'' 15px|Instalado *''Anos 70, 80 e 90'' 15px|Instalado *''Cinema'' 15px|Instalado The Sims 4 *''The Sims 4'' 20px|Terei o jogo base em breve! The Sims Medieval *''The Sims Medieval'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Piratas & Nobres'' 15px|Desinstalado O primeiro jogo da série The Sims que joguei, era o The Sims 2. Eu jogava com meu irmão, apenas o base. Ele instalou todas as coleções e as expansões bem mais tarde, e eu acabei jogando também. Minha sorte, é que ele o computador dele era resistente, era raridade ver o jogo travar alguma vez. Sim, ele tinha o melhor computador da casa! o The Sims 3, infelizmente, só joguei o Volta ao Mundo (períodos entre 2009-2010). Em 2011, tive meu próprio computador, daí, eu instalei todas as expansões e coleções. A pesar de travar um pouquinho, eu amava. Também tive todas as expansões do The Sims 1. en:User:AtMisaelChannel es:User:AtMisaelChannel fr:User:AtMisaelChannel